The invention relates generally to an agricultural product distribution system, and more particularly, to controlling the pneumatic distribution of a granular product.
Generally, a seeding implement (e.g., a seeder) may be towed behind an off-road vehicle, such as a tractor, via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the seeding implement. The seeding implement may include multiple row units distributed across a width of the implement. More specifically, each row unit may deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface of a field as the seeding implement is towed. For example, each row unit may include a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path (e.g., trench) into the soil. A seed tube may then deposit a granular product, such as seeds and/or fertilizer, into the trench. As the row unit travels through the field, closing discs may move excavated soil back into the trench covering the granular product. In this manner, rows of seeds may be planted.
In certain configurations, the granular product may be delivered to the row units of the seeding implement from a centralized location, such as an air cart. The air cart may generally include a seed storage tank (e.g., a pressurized tank), an air source (e.g., a blower), and a metering assembly. More specifically, the granular product may be gravity fed from the storage tank into the metering assembly, which distributes a desired flow rate of the granular product to each of the row units. For example, the air source may generate an air stream and the metering assembly may control flow of seeds into the air stream such that the seeds are entrained in the air stream. The air stream may then be supplied to each of the row units via primary lines fluidly coupled between the metering assembly and the row units, thereby delivering the granular product to each of the row units. As such, the desired seed deposition may be facilitated by maintaining a desired relationship between the static pressure in the storage tank and the static pressure in the primary line. When the difference between the static pressure in the storage tank and the static pressure in the primary line are not in the desired range, it may interfere with the seed flow, thereby providing an undesirable seed flow rate to the row units.